mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy Freebers
Eddy Skipper Freebers is one of the three main guys of Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and the self-appointed ambitious leader of the Eds. Personality Eddy is often selfish, and mostly working for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently overambitious, deceiving, and power-hungry, his peers often socially reject him. Cevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his ne friend Cevin (who was once his enemy) is the most popular kid, in the Cleveland. A good example of his selfishness and greed is in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". After manipulating Ed into buying jawbreakers instead of fudge for Sara, Double D comes up with the idea of paying back Sara, with interest. Eddy (more for himself than for Sara) comes up with a scam that has Cevin giving Double D and Ed painful wedgies and hanging them from a tree, and afterward Eddy uses them as piñatas in a piñata scam with Johnny trying to get a prize out of them. All the while he tries to keep the money for himself, although he is unsuccessful in this task. Eddy somewhat lives in his own world, in which everyone loves and compliments him. In this world, he is more intelligent than Double D and is the literal King of the Ohio. This dream world was shown during his part of Johnny's bedtime story in "Once Upon an Ed". Eddy is greedy and power-hungry. He cannot live without money or jawbreakers, which is one of the reasons he scams people. He's also lazy; while Ed and Double D are constructing and building his scams, he usually does not participate in the construction of the scam and goes off to do his own thing, often advertising the scam. Eddy is possibly paranoid of Cevin as displayed in "The Luck of the Ed". After Ed forgets where he hid Eddy's prized magazines he suspects Cevin of stealing his magazines and that Ed, Double D and Jimmy are all working for him. He has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, where saves his own hide (or get free jawbreakers) rather than help his friends. Though these traits might seem to be definitive parts of his character on their own, they can also be easily explained. Many of his negative traits come from his brother Allen, who (according to Eddy) also conned people, although much more successfully. His brother was accepted into society easily, and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failed miserably in the process. Allen was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Allen was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular (despite, in his only appearance seeming to be a ruthless bully). Eddy's love for money, greed and ambitious nature all stem from his brother's teachings on how to be successful. Eddy regularly voices his desire to become rich and successful. Eddy is known to hate birds. This is first shown in "Virt-Ed-Go" when after the Eds retrieve a quarter from the sewer, a bird (possibly a seagull) flew in, and took the quarter out of Eddy's hand, and flew away. The bird shows up again, when the Eds are looking at a tree and the bird's nest falls on Ed's head, Eddy realizes it is the bird, and the bird flies away, Eddy says "I hate birds!" In "Button Yer Ed" and "Will Work for Ed", he is attacked by the warmongering rooster. In "It Came From Outer Ed", crows were summoned by a curse made by Ed's scam which caused them to attack the Eds. His attitude also comes from his brother's tutoring and training on how to attract girls, so Eddy tries to look as handsome as possible. Also, his nature possibly comes from his brother's constant bullying, as seen in Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show, where Eddy's Brother made his first, last and only on-screen appearance. He has shown some level of intellect throughout the series by concocting efficient scams like the thingamajig, Eddy's Career Counseling, the Ed Theater, and the "Canadian squirt guns". To a degree, he shares with Edd the ability to make useful items out of scratch or random items lying around. For example in "Postcards from the Ed", he off-screen constructed the "Eddy's World-Class Deluxe Tour Bus" also he built the thingamajig (with the help of Ed and Double D) and possibly the Professor Scam Flyer, he built the alien vacuum and constructed a few prototypes. He can also build the feared El Mongo Stink-Bomb. He is a lot stronger than he seems, is very cunning, clever, and difficult to defeat in battle. He can shoot $ energy blasts from his brain as well. This feat was performed in "Robbin Ed." Littery, Eddy is a sad and misunderstood character, living in the shadow of his older brother Carl. All he ever wants to do is fit in by using the (unfortunately) wrong means. The kids shun him, make fun of him, laugh at him and ridicule him throughout the series for being so misguided. He is a bad-tempered and greedy con artist who goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money $, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His moneymaking efforts are always in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does money. Trivia *His I.D. in the episode "Your Ed Here" has revealed many things about him. His Last name is "Freebers", he is 12 years old (though this may have changed through the course of the series) and lives on 200 Rathink Avenue (but in the episode "To Sir with Ed" his house number is 200). **Eddy is also the only character in the whole series to have his age and address revealed. **Eddy's age was first shown (implicitly) in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" as 11. *Eddy mentions in one episode that his grandfather is a terrible driver, as he runs stop signs. *Eddy broke the Fourth Wall 17 times, more than any other character in the show. *Eddy has the same color clothing scheme as Rolf, a yellow shirt with a red stripe, light blue pants and red shoes. *Eddy is the only character to have all of his family members seen, Eddy's Brother in the movie, his Dad's arm in "Mission Ed-Possible", and his Mom's arm in "Smile for the Ed." *Eddy is actually considerably strong despite his small size, as evidenced in "The Luck of the Ed" when he is able to pick Ed up by his legs, hold him above his head and then smash him down on Double D. There have been other moments of extraordinary strength, such as when he is able to pick Cevin up and body slam him multiple times in "Ready, Set... Ed!". There are other moments where he can very easily subdue people, push them, and/or throw them. *He claims that he used to have a dog as mentioned in "Oath to an Ed." *When he is Professor Scam, he can surprisingly launch neon dollar signs out of his skull (which is dubbed as his Ray of Riches). *In "A Pinch to Grow an Ed", it is revealed that Eddy has not gotten taller since he was 11 years old, which is shown on his wall with all the height measurements he recorded. *Eddy can become extremely angry, aggressive, or crazy if any of the following happen to him. **When there aren't any kids (he calls suckers) for him to scam. ("Laugh Ed Laugh") **When people start destroying his room and breaking his personal items for no purpose. ("Dear Ed", and "Momma's Little Ed") **When he loses his magazines and they are not found after a while. ("The Luck of the Ed") *Mac and Cheese give Eddy gas, as he mumbled in the episode "It Came From Outer Ed". *His report card grades, as seen in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible", are the following: **'Art': F **'Science': F **'English': F **'History': F **'Remedial Math': C **'Wood Shop': F **'Cooking': F **Oddly enough, there's no grade for P. E. even though he was seen in gym class in "Cool Hand Ed". Of course, it is possible that the aforementioned episode happened before Cool Hand Ed. *Eddy is a fan of Tom Jones and Barry White, evidenced by the records and posters in his room. *Eddy is a very good juggler, as seen in "Sir Ed-a-Lot", as he is capable of keeping many objects, some of them relatively large or bulky, in the air. *Eddy has compared his accomplishments to his brother's multiple times in the show, hinting at a sort of inferiority complex, and given *Eddy's usual running style is leaning forward with arms stretched forward, almost as if he is trying to catch something right in front of him. *Ed claims that Eddy hates monster trucks in "A Town Called Ed". *He has a yellow tongue in Season 1, but in "Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed" (first episode of Season 2), his tongue is green and it stays that way throughout the rest of the series. *Eddy's hair color in artwoks is blue but in the show it was black. *after the big picture show the relationship of the kids with eddy was changed and becomed friendly. Gallery Eddy's_dollar_head.jpg|Eddy's dollar head. Eddy's_dad.jpg|Eddy's dad. Eddy's_mom.jpg|Eddy's mom. Eddy_Freebers.jpg|Ouch! File:Eddy_and_Jimmy.jpg|Eddy and Jimmy. Eddy_with_wing.jpg|Eddy with wig. Eddy's_parents.jpg|Eddy's parents. Category:Multiplayer Chracters Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:The Eds Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Greedy Characters Category:Spys Category:Barzinis Category:Short characters Category:Daft gits Category:Mobsters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Needs editing Category:Chaotic Neutral